1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector preventing scrapping to card inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,640, Japan Patent Publication No. 2011165560, China Patent Publication No. 103050806, and Taiwan Pat. No. M472339 each disclose an electrical card connector comprising a plurality of elastic terminals. Each elastic terminal has a contacting portion and a pair of flexible arms arching upwardly and backwardly extending to be connected with each other at the contacting portion. The flexible arms are symmetrically positioned at two sides of the contacting portion along a card's insertion/ejection direction. U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,914 issued on Mar. 29, 2011 discloses a contact having an inclined portion substantially U-shaped with two ends forming the legs thereof.
A card connector preventing scrapping to the card when the card is ejected is desired.